1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an age verification system employing an internet enabled mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an age verification system that utilizes an internet enabled mobile device to verify an identity and age of a purchaser.
2. Description of Related Art
Every year, thousands of college students get behind the wheel intoxicated. Sadly many of these drivers may be injured or may injure others, and some may drive to their deaths. For many of them, the reason they decided to engage in this reckless behavior is for the “beer run”. A college party requisite, the beer run is the tradition of replenishing the libations for any social event. Such activities result in hardworking, fun loving students not getting alcohol in a safe, controlled way. Further, in 2012 alone, the U.S. Department of education projects that over 19 million students will enroll in institutes of higher education. Four years later, they will be seniors in college, and ready to enjoy alcohol as a part of their social lives.
Moreover, underage drinking at college campuses is a rampant problem, leading to poor decisions, injuries—both physical and mental—decreased academic performance, and even death.
Further still the fraudulent usage of fake identification causes a major problem at bars, clubs, casinos and other venues where admission and service is limited to of-age individuals.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that may quickly and reliably verify identity. Further, this system must securely and effectively prevent under-age people from receiving alcoholic beverages. Further still, what is needed is a system that may provide alcoholic beverages to adults of drinking age without requiring these adults to drive when intoxicated.